The objective of this study is to determine if phenotypic measures of drug metabolizing activity as measured by the 'Pittsburgh' drug cocktail in the whole body or from quantitation of mRNA for individual drug metabolizing enzymes in lung parenchyma, bronchial mucosa, or lung tumor will be relate to the risk of developing lung cancer. Measures of drug metabolizing activity will also be related to specific mutations and oncogene amplification as well as the biological behavior of the tumor.